


In Which Kuroko Calls Kise Senpai But Kise Refuses

by hijikatas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #fluff #middleschool #highschool #kikuro #GoM #lilbitofnijimura #2ndyearGoM #1stYearKuroko, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijikatas/pseuds/hijikatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of 2nd year GoM and 1st year Kuroko. How Kise met Kuroko. How their relationship started. In which Kuroko called Kise 'senpai' but Kise refused it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spring, 20**  
The first day Kuroko entered middle school, the sky was too blue and the wind blew comfortly it made him smile. Although Teiko wasnt his first choice, his mom forced him to enrol there because it was the closest middle school to his house. Not that kuroko cared about the school he would attend to anyway, he just wanted a different atmosphere from his elementary school. . Kuroko decided to join the basketball club to fulfill a promise he had with his friend, and eventhough Kuroko thought it was going to be okay, it was not because he finally realized the difference between his skill and the others. He felt weak. . The first time Kuroko met his senpai at the gym though, he felt inferior. Not only they had big and muscular body, unlike him, they also acted so mature. That, he thought, until he met Kise Ryouta. The said boy with golden hair and eyes and the smile so bright that could blind everyone. When Kise couldnt stop laughing at Midorima being hit by Aomine, Kuroko thought he was different. . Several months later Kuroko managed to get into the first string. His senpai started to notice his skill too and somehow it made him very happy. All of them treated him good, well even, including Kise. They didnt talk much, but Kise treated him in a physical way. . At first it was a pat in the head, wishing Kuroko good luck on the match. Then a caress of his hair, complimenting his good pass. Several matches later and somehow Kise managed to hug Kuroko everytime he met the pale boy. However, he didnt do it as he thought it would be rude to do so. . "Kise senpai," Kuroko called in one of the hugging session, "i need to pee," he tried to get away from Kise.  
"Ohhh okay!" Kise laughed and slowly let go, "I'll keep you company" he held Kuroko's wrists and started walking.  
"No, senpai, its okay. I can go alone," Kuroko refused, afraid of being a burden.  
"No, its okay Kurokocchi. I cant let a baby boy like you going to toilet alone. Such fragile boy should never go alone,"  
"Im not fragile, senpai. Also, im only a year younger than you," he pouted.  
Kise turned back to Kuroko and said happily,  
"Okay! You go there alone but when you're back here, you cant call me senpai again,"  
"Im sorry," Kuroko stared at the floor, "I didnt mean it that way,"  
"No, no! I am not angry or anything. I just dont want you to call me senpai anymore. I feel old, you know" he smiled and said, "Kise-kun is fine,"  
Hearing that, the pale boy blushed and answered a quick 'okay' before rushing to the toilet.


	2. Kuroko's Birthday: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry i was having writer's block so i couldnt write longer last time.

Kuroko didnt remember how his relationship with his senpai - kise - had gone like this. It was as if kise treated him like a younger brother. Kuroko didnt mind it though. Being the only child made him long for a company at times. He didnt feel lonely, no, but sometimes - most of the time - he didnt have someone to give his affection to, or him getting affection. And kise gave him that.  
.  
.  
.  
I.  
"Kurokocchi!!!" Kise shouted, shocking the pale boy who was just entering the gym. Kise waved his hands, his smile so bright it made kuroko felt his heart skipping a beat or two. Kuroko then smiled and kise suddenly hugged him while kuroko was still putting his bag on the bench.

"Where have you been? I havent seen you all day. I thought you were sick and skipped school," kise asked, still hugging.  
"I stayed at class all day," he answered, "Math teacher gave us extra work today"  
"Poor baby..." Kise tried to look down to see kuroko's face, "Did you have lunch yet?" He asked.  
"Yeah.."

"Oi kise!!! Stop bothering kuroko and start practicing your shoot!!!" Aomine yelled and kise could see the wrinkles on the tan boy's forehead.  
"Coming, aho!!" He shouted, still hugging kuroko, this time patting his head too.  
"Dont overwork yourself okay."  
"Okay," kuroko was finally released from kise's hug, making him a bit upset.  
.  
.  
.  
II.  
The kiss. Kuroko also didnt remember how he and his senpai had started the kissing habit. Kuroko never kissed kise though, no, it was too aggressive for him. Kise was the one who gave the kiss. It was mostly on the tip of his head while they were hugging. Never on the lips.

Kuroko was sitting on the bench, looking at his teammates practicing. He just injured his ankle, so his senpai asked him to rest for the day. Akashi asked him to go home, however, kise refused, saying he would take kuroko home so he should wait for another 30 minutes before kise finished his practice.

When they walked home, kise's arm on kuroko's shoulder, he couldnt stop asking if kuroko was okay.

"Told you not to overwork yourself," kise scolded, his hand caressing kuroko's hair and he started to pull kuroko closer to him.

Kuroko didnt answer a word.  
.  
.  
.  
III.  
They arrived at kuroko's house twenty minutes later. They were entering the front gate when kuroko asked him to stay for a while.

"No, im going now, kurokocchi," he said with his arms asking for a hug.  
"Okay. Be careful," kuroko hugged him.  
"No"  
A kiss on his head.  
"You"  
Another kiss  
"Be careful"  
Third kiss  
"Next time"  
Kise looked down to where kuroko's face is hiding on his jacket.

"Yeah yeah i know, kise-kun, i will," kuroko wanted them to stay like that. God, he wanted that. But kise finally released him and smiled,  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
The he left.  
.  
.  
.  
IV.  
It was kuroko's birthday and midorima was the first one who congratulate him, texting him about 'lucky item' and how he should stay away from aries that day. Kuroko chuckled and replied a quick "Thank you senpai" before having his breakfast.

It was Sunday so he didnt have much to that day. And if someone had told him before that his senpai would visit him and gave a birthday celebration for him, he swore he wouldve worn a better clothes.

Standing in front of kuroko's door, aomine said a quick "yo tetsu happy birthday" and entered the house.  
Before kuroko could respond, momoi hit aomine's head, "Not polite, dai-chan!". She then faced kuroko and gave him a box,  
"Happy birthday, tetsu-kun! Today's day off so we decided to come here and celebrate your birthday," momoi smiled and kuroko took the box.  
"Thank you, momoi senpai. Please come in," he made way for them.

"Kurokocchi did you just wake up?" Kise approached kuroko who was still in his pajamas.  
Before kuroko gave any respond 'no, kise-kun i have been awake an hour ago' kise pulled him to a hug.

"Happy birthday," kise whishpered.  
"Thank you, kise-kun"  
Kise deepened the hug.  
A kiss on the head.  
"Happy"  
Kiss  
"Birthday"  
Kiss

Kise pulled away and cupped kuroko's face with his hands.

"Happy"  
A kiss on the forehead  
"Birthday"  
Another kiss  
"Kuroko-"  
On the right cheek  
"-cchi"  
Left cheek

By the time kuroko realized kise was kissing his face, he held kise's arms, trying to let go.

"Kise-kun what are you doing"

"Birthday"  
His forehead again  
"Kiss"  
Right on his left brow  
"For"  
Right brow  
"My"  
Right cheek  
"Kurokocchi"  
Near the jaw  
"Fourteenth"  
Kiss  
"Birthday"  
Kiss  
"Fourteen"  
Kiss  
"Kiss"

'one more', kuroko thought. He didnt even know how he /could/ count it. He was kinda scared kise would end it with a kiss on the lips because God he didnt know if he was ready for that.

A kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Thats it!" Kise said and pulled kuroko on another hug,  
"Happy birthday," he said again. Louder this time.

"Move away kise!" Midorima yelled and kuroko swore he didnt realize his other senpai were still standing in front of the door as they waited for kise to move.

It was embarrassing for kuroko as he could see murasakibara's cheeks turning red and akashi chukled a litte. Midorima smacked kise's head and murmured 'you idiot', making kise and kuroko stepped a side and gave some room for them.

"Im sorry, senpai. Please come in," kuroko said and the four of them entered the house.

By the time kuroko closed the door and saw kise's back as he entered the living room, he could feel his face burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im such kikuro trash tbh. I also have this plot for a long time but its so difficult to write them. Please feel free to comment<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my third work of kikuro and im very thankful to be able to write again. You see, i had unfinished work from almost one year ago and im very sorry if you guys looked forward to it. Honestly i had a bad year and everything doesnt seem to go well for me. I know, somehow, i need to do something that distracts my mind from being sad all the time, and i know that writing will help me, but it is extremely difficult to do so. But today, i decided i have to change. Hopefully writing Kikuro will help me through this. Im also wishing all the happiness for you who read this. Sorry for the typos or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language. Anyway, my name is Kisu (yes its my name and not because im a huge fan of Kise. it has been my name ok)


End file.
